


While I Was Away

by Xandynz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Mentions Of Infidelity, accidental meetings, mentions of murder attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandynz/pseuds/Xandynz
Summary: 4 times Will met his Mom, and 1 time he met the family





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wage Your War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416355) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> Firstly, this story will not make sense unless you read 'Wage Your War', by della19. If you're a fan of a/b/o stories, with a hint of soulmate!fic, I highly recommend this fic.
> 
> ...
> 
> (somewhat spoilers)
> 
> I was really interested to read about this interpretation of Will's parents in the tiny snippets that we got for this 'verse, but what I kept imagining afterwards was, "How WOULD Will be able to meet his Mom?"
> 
> So that's this fic.
> 
> Note: Original characters are mostly taken from della19's fic, with the exception of the nurse.

1.

She sipped at the champagne, lightly wetting her throat in lieu of anything to say. Next to her, her latest lover was unsubtly flirting with the thoroughbred Alpha while she pretended not to notice.

She could barely spot her wife across the room, smiling politely within her own clique. She paid her no mind.

"Your jacket looks so fine... it feels pretty good too," long fingers trailed suggestively across his arm, before the thoroughbred let his arm drop down to his side.

Her companion rallied himself with a pretty pout. "Aw, that's no fun, Doctor." The doctor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Just then, a small figure barraged into his side, and started hitting at his leg. "You stay away from Papa!"

"What the fuck-!"

The doctor deftly slipped around and scooped up the little miscreant. "I apologize." He didn't seem very sorry. "My son can get quite defensive around strangers."

He turned to the kid before anything else could be said. "Sweetling, where's your Daddy?"

The kid pointed somewhere to the side, but didn't respond. Instead, he shot a glare towards the two of them. "You're being rude," he accused the man he had just hit.

Up close, the full head of dark curls seemed distantly familiar, but his eyes were the same as his father's.

"Hannibal."

The doctor's face subtly lit up, a small curve to his mouth the only indication.

"Allow me to introduce my husband," he stretched an arm out to curl around his mate's waist, drawing him close to his side. The younger man willingly followed, and for a moment their eyes caught. Bright, sky-blue with hints of grey piercing through her - she only knew one other person who had had that exact color... "Will Graham".

"Pleasure," the Omega said.

Will glanced at her curiously, before turning to the boy being held. One hand came up to smooth back his hair. "Rob, baby, you need to say sorry."

"No. He was being mean."

For his part, the other Omega tried to laugh it off, but it wasn't very successful. She knew he hated kids.

A quick scan across the room revealed an acquaintance just finishing up his conversation.

"If you'll excuse me," she told them calmly, eyes not betraying any of her thoughts. She didn't dare look to her left. "I just saw someone I meant to talk to."

One hand curled around her lover's arm, and she tugged at it until he reluctantly moved. "It was good to see you." She dipped her head in goodbye, although at this point she wasn't sure which of the men she was talking to.

As they left, her lover snorted. "Who even brings a kid to the opera anyway?"

 

\--WHILE-I-WAS-AWAY--

 

2.

"2 nights ago, Mrs. Le Fontaine was attacked at around 5 AM in her bedroom. The killer tried to strangle her, but didn't manage to finish the job, since one of the maids managed to raise the alarm."

"Pity they didn't manage to catch the guy though."

"Hey, for a seventy-plus-old lady, I think she did well. You know... _surviving_."

"You could only hope to be that awesome, Zeller."

"ENOUGH!"

"But why bring this case to us now?" Will frowned, hands in his pockets as he stood near the examination table, ignoring the chatter with ease.

"Because she matches the victim profile for our case."

There was a pause.

"Aw shit."

"This lady is pretty badass, huh."

Jack ignored them. "She's coming in this afternoon so that we can get a clearer picture of our guy. Will, I want you to sit in with me."

...

Despite her age, Mrs. Le Fontaine carried herself with the confidence of a multinational CEO. Jack shook her hand while Will busied himself by taking a seat to the side.

"Mrs. Le Fontaine. Thank you for coming in. My name is Jack Crawford, and this is Will Graham. We will be interviewing you today, about when you were attacked." He frowned.

She was looking straight at Will, the sharp focus causing him to shrink slightly back in his seat. Jack glanced at his uncomfortable face, and coughed lightly.

"Mrs. Le Fontaine. Please go ahead and tell us what you recall from May 6th."

"... yes, of course." She shook her head slightly. "I had retired to the East Wing that night, since it was the closest to my home office..."

As she recounted what had happened, Jack kept asking questions to clarify certain points. For his part, Will kept silent, not even looking up from his notepad to meet the constant side glances she gave him.

...

"Thank you for coming in today, Mrs. Le Fontaine. With your input, we're one step closer to catching him."

"Don't worry, you were very helpful." Will told her awkwardly. "Thanks."

She looked at him, then gave a half-smile. "No, thank _you_."

 

\--WHILE-I-WAS-AWAY--

 

3.

"I don't understand, shouldn't you be able to use either of her siblings for the procedure?"

"Unfortunately, Madam. Le Fontaine, we cannot use your other children as donors, since they are both Alphas, and the patient is an Omega."

She couldn't remember the last time all of them were in the same room, and judging from the awkward distance her children stood from the two of them, it was mutual. Anna had sunk back in her seat, and was gripping her bag tightly between her fingers.

"This is ridiculous! What do we even pay you for then?"

"I'm sorry, Madam, but we are putting her at the top of the waiting list, just in case there's a fit."

Her wife started crying then, and the children gathered around to console her, letting the doctor leave in a grateful huff.

She stood, looking down at the face of her youngest, fitted with various tubes while she slept, before leaving the room.

She found a payphone in the lobby.

"Hello. Graham-Lecter residence."

"... "

"... hello?"

"... I need your help. Please."

...

A couple of days later, she took the head doctor aside and had a conversation with him about testing an Omega for donor compatibility.

 

\--WHILE-I-WAS-AWAY--

 

4.

She brought the old lady to the park every day at 4. They sat at the same bench facing the water for an hour, then went back before dark.

She really pitied the poor lady... or would have, at least, if the old crone hadn't seen fit to demand the craziest things again and again. Also, the old lady kept mistaking her for a waitress.

The Alpha who'd hired her as a live-in nurse didn't have a clue what the old lady was on about either.

"Bill!"

She looked up. The old lady was rushing as slow as she could towards a man on a nearby bench. "Shit!" She rushed over to stop them just before the man was bowled over. "I'm so sorry, she's not in her right mind-"

"Excuse me, I am perfectly fine, thank you." The sharp retort made her blink, before she turned back to the man. "Bill.. Billy, my Bill, look at you. You haven't aged a day."

She'd ended up cradling his face between her hands, but at least the man wasn't running away screaming about crazy people. He just stared back at her. Something sad seemed to flash before his eyes, before he grinned softly up at the old lady.

"Ah, _darlin_ ', you're the one lookin' pretty as ever..." The man's long coat and bag didn't really fit with the Southern accent, but he was still pretty cute. "I can't even compare."

"Oh, you flatterer, you." The old lady blushed.

What?

Were these two... flirting? In front of her?

"... Ireland with its finest jewel, _cher_..."

This was definitely not in the contract.

 

\--WHILE-I-WAS-AWAY--

 

4.5

Most of the room was recognizable - his siblings who had flown in just before the funeral, distant relatives pretending they'd always liked Mother, even several close business partners littered the room.

"We will now start the Will reading of Shannon Charlotte Le Fontaine."

Most of the occupants immediately headed for the seats closest to the lawyers, as if it would help they get a better share. In the rush, he barely noticed a couple of people moving towards the back instead.

...

"What am I doing?" Will fretted quietly as the introduction to the Will reading were made. Hannibal kept his arm around Will, squeezing his hip gently. "Why am I even here?"

"For family. Also, because you received her invitation."

"I don't even know any of these other people. This is so awkward."

In the background, the lawyer continued.

"... To my children. I tried my best, but I am sorry I was not there for you." There was a long pause, as everyone studiously looked away from the three people sitting in pride of place. All three were expressionless, but if you looked closely they were subtly leaning against each other.

"... You have each other now, and I hope that you will continue to love and support each other in my absence."

Will bit his lip.

"I have divided my company shares equally, along with most of my personal assets, to the four of you. Please look after one another."

There was a pause, just before the room exploded into noise.

"Four?!?"


End file.
